


dizygotic twinning

by HyenaHunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, I apologize in advance, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Overuse of italics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, but it's a SEXY health class, the health class no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaHunny/pseuds/HyenaHunny
Summary: “Twins run in the family, you know,” Ben casually mentioned one afternoon. They had just come back from their 28 week checkup and were lying, naked in the middle of their stupidly large bed after a sweet round of celebratory fucking; their OB had finally been able to find out the gender of their babies - or genders, as it were.Rey wasn’t quite sure she had heard him right - after all, she had a legitimately bad case of pregnancy brain and her husband had just fucked her into the next century. “... What?”OR: In which Rey teaches Ben something.





	dizygotic twinning

**Author's Note:**

> I am very unsure if people are even going to read this considering the title and the everything else about this fic but God, please don't be angry at me, unlikely reader, I am but a smol porn goblin who only wants to both educate and write smut. 
> 
> I'm swear not trying criticize or condescend because it's fanfiction and it's not that deep and it doesn't detract from what I think of a fic at all.
> 
> That being said... Enjoy? Don't get too annoyed with me?

“Twins run in the family, you know,” Ben casually mentioned one afternoon. They had just come back from their 28 week checkup and were lying, naked in the middle of their _stupidly_ large bed after a sweet round of celebratory fucking; their OB had finally been able to find out the gender of their babies - or genders, as it were.

 

Rey wasn’t _quite_ sure she had heard him right - after all, she had a legitimately bad case of pregnancy brain _and_ her husband had just fucked her into the next century. “... What?”

 

“Twins - they run in the family,” he repeated, laying a big paw of a hand on her _prodigious_ bump.

 

“You couldn’t possibly know that, Ben.” Rey sighed and put a hand atop of his. “I have literally no clue about my family history and -”

 

Ben smiled his special lazy post-sex smile. “No not your family - _mine._ I mean, Luke and and my mom, my great aunts. It’s science, babe.” His smile widened in self-congratulatory pride. Ben was obviously _very_ pleased with himself as he leaned over to press kisses into her sweaty skin - which felt _very_ nice but -

 

“No - Ben,” she sat up on her elbows to properly look at him, “wait, do you not know how twins work?”

 

His eyebrows furrowed as he sat up as well. He pinned her with a stern look. “ _Yes,_ Rey, I _do_ , I have a PhD in History from _Yale_ and -”

 

Oh god, he didn’t. He _definitely_ didn’t. Rey wasn’t sure whether to be endeared or alarmed or confused but she decided to settle on the first and started to stroke his hair.

 

“Babe,” she began delicately, “we’re having fraternal twins either because of _my genes_ or sheer luck in the form of hyperovulation _-_ not because of your family.” He furrowed his eyebrows even further. Rey couldn’t help smiling and leaning in to smack a kiss on the edge of his jaw. “Ben, for someone with a fancy education you’ve got some gaps in your knowledge.”

 

Her husband flopped back down on his back and crossed his arms. Positively stroppy. “Okay, Rey. Educate me.”

 

 _Poor guy._ Rey tried to salvage his feelings; she promptly straddled his lap, stroking the half-hard cock in between them - because even though his pride was wounded his libido apparently hadn’t suffered _at all._ “We’re having fraternal twins because I popped out two eggs while I was ovulating and your super sperm managed to fertilize both of them. See? Paternal lineage has nothing to do with dizygotic twinning, babe. Although considering my age, it probably _is_ due to a genetic proclivity on _my_ part but who can know, really.”

 

Rey tried her best to keep her tone as uncondescending as possible but still - Ben managed to pout with the best of them. Luckily, Rey knew the perfect way to distract him. She lumbered off of him (the beauty, the grace of pregnancy) and grabbed one of Ben’s _ridiculous_ memory foam pillows from the top of the bed to pitch it to the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, bewildered as hell. And maybe a little offended at her mistreatment of his pillow.

 

Rey gave him a wide smile as she got up - clambered up, really; her new center of gravity did nothing for her in terms of grace. “I don’t want to hurt my knees.”

 

His obvious confusion melted as she sunk to the floor - assisting herself with the edge of the bed. God, again, seriously, pregnancy is ungainly. Ben didn’t have that issue and sprang off their bed like he was fucking Peter Pan with a hard-on.

 

God, she loved this. It was her turn to pin him with her eyes as she lapped at his cock, making it swell to its full glory before she dove in to take him into her mouth -

 

Fucking hell, he tasted like both of their cum. Rey couldn’t help but moan at the reminder that _this_ \- this devastatingly _wonderful_ dick - had just been inside her not even an hour ago. The vibrations and the way that she twisted her hand on the part of his shaft that she couldn’t reach always got this mountain of a man whimpering within five minutes.

 

“Fuck, Rey, _fuck_ \- I love you so much - _fuck_ ,” he whined as she sucked harder. “I need - _goddammit_ \- I need you to stop. I need to pump more - _Christ_ \- I need to pump more of my cum into your cunt.”

 

Rey grinned as she pulled away, wiping her mouth with her forearm as her other hand kept pumping.

 

“Is it okay if we leave science-related shit to me and history and big cocks to you?” She laughed and  licked one last hot stripe along the underside of his prick.

 

He took in a shaky breath and nodded as his eyes fluttered shut. “I guess - _ah, fuck_ \- I could do that.” Ben ran his fingers through her hair. “Can we - can you ride me? Or can I - _Rey, baby -_ fuck you from behind or can I, like, spoon you? I know that missionary is -”

 

Rey grabbed his forearms and used them to _heft_ herself up onto her feet. “Fuck me from behind, Daddy,” Rey whispered in his ear. She didn’t tell him that it was her preference because she was goddamn exhausted (growing a person - let alone _two_ \- is tiring work) because when she saw the way her husband’s eyes got dark _beyond_ belief how could she?

 

With a big, beautiful, crooked smile, Ben slapped her on the ass. “Hop to it, little bunny.”

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Rey teased as she got onto all fours on the bed.

 

“I know,” her husband replied. Bless him, she could hear that perfect grin in his voice.

 

Rey could feel the bed shifting as Ben climbed onto it but was nevertheless unprepared when her husband jerked her hips back towards him, lining himself up to her already swollen cunt and hilting himself without much ado.

 

That first thrust was so hard that she couldn’t help but pitch forward onto her forearms.

 

_Perfect._

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, taking a moment to lean over and kiss the nape of her neck before he started pumping his hips into her at a punishing pace. “ _Goddammit._ ”

 

Rey could barely hear him over her own whimpers and pants of pleasure. She had to admit it - she was fucking _loud_ in bed and she couldn’t help but get _louder_ when he plastered his chest to her back and bit at her ear and neck.

 

“You’re _mine,_ ” he growled. He reached under her to rub around her clit. “And no matter what, it was _me_ -” _thrust,_ “ - who fucked those babies into you.”

 

“Yes, yes, _yes._ ”

 

“And there’s no world where I won’t fuck more babies into you as soon as you’re able and asking -”

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

“But for now I’ll just - _holy shit_ \- for now I’ll just settle with painting your pretty pussy with my cum.”

 

Rey couldn’t even answer as her orgasm twisted through her body, her mouth falling open in silent scream. Her cunt was still twitching around her when she felt his cock throb inside her, his cum flooding her with some sort of primal satisfaction.

 

They stayed there, a panting, obscene tableaux until he softened inside her. Ben pulled out, hissing as he left her warmth, and collapsed on the bed. Rey herself buckled too, rolling limply onto her side only for Ben to pull her against him.

 

After a couple of minutes of revelling at the feeling of his cum leaking out of her onto her thighs, Rey reached over Ben to grab a couple of tissues from the nightstand. Rey used one to gingerly clean her inner thighs and cunt - _fuck,_ she shivered at the contact - before pulling the other down Ben’s cock, wiping off their combined mess. She gave a gentle laugh at his responding groan and tossed the tissues into the wastebasket. Rey pressed a kiss against his jaw and collapsed back down into his arms.

 

“Sexy,” Ben commented, his eyes closed and his lips drawn into a gentle, contented grin.

 

“Oh, yes,” Rey said as her own eyelids drooped and closed, “That’s me. Sex kitten Rey. Pregnant, cleaning up cum, giving her husband a lesson on dizygotic twins and genetic predisposition to hyperovulation.”

 

“If it was possible, I would cum again just from that sentence.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to get dragged for this, aren't I? I promise I'm not trying to be a dick or act superior but I love obstetrics and science and all that dumb stuff and the world needed to know.
> 
> I love the “it runs in the family” line/trope as much as the next gal. I really, genuinely do. 
> 
> So this is not me casting dispersions on anyone who didn’t know this or understandably dismissed it in the name of literary and poetic symmetry. But again, the world needs to know about dizygotic and monozygotic twinning.
> 
> EDIT: fuck me I mistyped the title


End file.
